Sleepwalking Cuddler
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Chris, a long time sleepwalker, finds that he doesn't roam as often when someone is with him.


Cory and Chris belong to themselves. Enjoy!  
>Warning: If you don't like RPF don't read.<p>

* * *

><p>On his walk to set, Chris groaned about how bad he back ached; when he had woken up, he found himself slumped over his small kitchen table when a plate of raw bread in front of him. After stepping out of the shower and into his living area, Chris also noticed that all his remotes had been stuffed down underneath the cushions of his couch.<p>

"Knock it off, Colfer," he mumbled to himself before entering the shooting area, "no elves are attempting to steal you remotes."

Cory was already on set with Lea and Dianna, and the man held a doughnut in his hand. "I love when Ryan treats us to free food. There is nothing better than a sweet, cream filled éclair."

The girls burst out laughing at the double meaning, and Cory gave Chris a wink before either female was calm enough to catch it. Chris flushed red and broke eye contact before approaching the group.

"Chris, you look like hell," Cory stated, and Chris frowned, "it looks like you haven't slept in a week."

"I was sleepwalking again last night." The girls snickered. "What?"

"It's fun to mess with you when you are sleep," Dianna giggled. "One time, we got you to say that you like waffles with  
>cookie chunks on top."<p>

It was Cory's turn to laugh, and he did loudly.

Rehearsal was a drag. Zach was teaching chorography, and Chris could barely keep his eyes open. Cory, who was a naturally horrendous dancer, at least made it to where he wasn't singled out for messing up.

"Hey, we're gonna pick up some Papa John's and feast. You in?" Chris shook his head, and Cory pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm too tired. I'm just going to go back to my place and crash."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"And miss Papa John's? Nah, that's alright, besides, I'll be asleep anyway." He turned away and headed to his car, but he wasn't aware of Cory who stood watching him drive off.

Being the stubborn being that he was, Cory hopped in his car, picked up a plain cheese pizza, and headed towards Chris' apartment.

The box was warm on the palm of his hand, and he held it in a in a delivery boy type of way. He knocked loud enough that Chris jolted off his couch where he had dozed off. When he opened the door, Cory was greeted with a wide yawn.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go have fun and eat your pizza," he mumbled.

"I thought I'd make a house call." He held the pizza out, and Chris was physically drawn in to the smell. In return for the pizza, Chris invited Cory into his apartment, and the two men slumped down onto his couch.

Chris nibbled at his piece daintily while Cory ravenously tore into every piece left behind. While he was finishing up, Cory noticed that Chris' eyes began to droop.

"Chris?" Cory bit his lip wondering he was going to be able to voice his affection for the other man, but when Chris sleepily turn his eyes and answered him with a "hmm," Cory decided against it. "Come on, I'll help you to bed." He practically had to drag the smaller man to his bedroom. Once in bed, Chris clutched Cory's hand.

"Stay for a while?" Cory smiled, and his heart welled with hope. He placed a gentle kiss to the other's forehead and took a spot next to him. After a few minutes, Chris breathing slowed, and the gentle breathy sighs sent Cory straight to sleep right after he spooned around Chris.

Cory woke up with a jolt remembering whose bed he was in, but when he looked down at the innocent who slept soundly against him he couldn't stop the smile. Somehow, he was able to climb off the mattress without waking the other, and he left in a hurry hoping no one was around to see him and get the wrong idea even though he wouldn't mind giving the fans on Tumblr something to write about.

An annoying sound interrupted Chris, and he lifted his head surprised to be in his bed and feeling fully rested. '_I didn't move at all last night…'_ Chris raced out to his living area to see that the remotes were still properly sitting on the table. Nothing odd was hiding in the refrigerator. Trying to find a reason for his peaceful sleep, Chris thought back to the previous night.

'_He took me to bed, and then I asked him to stay.' _He mused silently.

After having a successful day shooting with Ryan, Chris invited Cory over, bribing him with a round of Chinese on him. Cory agreed quickly by shooting off a number of items he desired for dinner.

Cory didn't need to be bribed with a free meal, but the food was always welcome. Tonight was going to be the night. The young actor no longer sagged with fatigue, and Cory was aching to tell him the truth.

They ate while watching the newest episode of Glee, Duets, and Cory found himself rather jealous as he watched Kurt carelessly flirt with Sam, and he threw he arm around the back of Chris' couch. Eventually, his hand found itself resting lightly on the other male's shoulders, but Chris didn't break his gaze from the television. By the end of the episode, the two men were practically snuggling, brought together like magnets.

Chris looked up at Cory with wondering green eyes.

"You're eyes are so beautiful," Cory blurt softly, and Chris flushed with embarrassment. "It's like I'm looking straight inside your soul, and you're telling me everything you always wanted."

"What are they telling you?" Chris asked and Cory bent and tilted his head to place a chaste kiss upon his plush lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" Cory's question was answered immediately with another kiss, but this one was not like the last. It had passion, and Chris wound his hand in Cory hair pulling him closer. Without hesitation, Chris allowed Cory access to his mouth when Cory swiped his tongue along the other's plump bottom lip.

The older man moved down to caress the long pillar of skin that was Chris' neck, and the younger moaned Cory's name in pleasure before flushing a deep shade of red.

"That was so fucking hot," Cory groaned pushing his mouth back against him, and Chris bucked up in desperate need to delicious friction.

Moving swiftly without warning, Cory whisked Chris in his arms, carried him to Chris' bedroom, and gave him the worship he deserved.

When Chris woke in the morning, he was still clutched against the warm protective body Cory. He hadn't moved once during the night. The remotes remained in clear sight away from the depths of the cushions, and there were no boxes of cereal stashed in the refrigerator.

"Cory, we gotta get up for work."

Cory grumbled and nuzzled his nose into Chris' already mussed hair.

"Come on, you old man, I don't want to be late."

Cory grumbled dressed and scurried out of the apartment so they didn't arrive at the same time.

Chris was more than awake when he arrived on set, and he walked in on Chord giving Cory a hard time. "Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

No, I just have two of the same shirt," Cory lied quickly looking anyway but a Chord's eyes.

The two men had to keep their distance limited afraid that some would catch on, so that night, Chris slept alone; when he woke, he was on the floor of his living area with his left arm underneath the couch. In his hand was his comb which left markings in his palm from the teeth.

Cory was not on set when Chris arrived, so Chris leaned up against Dianna and listened to Chord talk about a new song he was working on. When Cory did show up, he grinned lazily at Chris, but the young man had dozed off on Dianna's shoulder.

Only when he mumbled did the cast members who sitting in the group look at Chris. Dianna protested quietly with a question of where he was going, but Chris didn't answer when he stood, walked to Cory, and curled up in his lap for he was still asleep.

Dianna clapped happily at the scene, Chord's jaw dropped, and question stood in Mark's eyes. Cory ignored all the gestures, and he wrapped his arms around the sleeping man. Without catching the attention of anyone, Mark was able to whip out his phone, snap a picture, and post it on Twitter.

"_For the loving fans, have a little Monfer." _He hurried to type, and he put his phone on silent because in a matter of minutes, thousands of followers began to respond.

In his car, Cory's phone filled with Twitter messages by noon, and when he finally got around to looking at some of the comments, they either squealed about "Monfer," asked if he and Chris were dating, or commented on a picture he was tagged in. In an instant his blood boiled when Mark's name came up for posting it, but when the picture loaded, he smiled and made it his new background.

That night, the two men slept more soundly than ever before while fan girls and guys from all over gushed over the picture.

* * *

><p>*Sigh* If only...<p>

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Please keep them coming; the more I get, the faster I type. Please Review!


End file.
